Tessen Monkey
War fans... There's a certain someone who excels at using them: the dancer from Japana! The Tessen Monkey has TWO range circles, a really short one (about an Ice Monkey's) and a longer one (about a Boomerang Monkey's), the short one is for her melee attack, and the long one is for her ranged attack. That's right, she can attack in 2 ways, and you can command her to focus on ranged attack or on melee attack at any time using "Ranged" and "Melee" attack modes, because tessens can be used both as a ranged weapon and as a melee weapon! Ranged Attack: Pretty boomerang monkey, except that she can naturally pops Ice Bloons (because the wind, or "shockwave", from throwing the Tessen is already enough, and it can cut more firmly than a boomerang) and it can pop 5 bloons instead of 4 (like I said, Tessens are swifter than boomerangs) Melee Attack: Slashes a bloon 3 times per one second with her Tessen. Deals 1 HP/layer damage per slash, like all normal attacks. Note that her fan must've returned to her before she can enter Melee mode. Price: 600$ on Medium Path 1 ''Defensive Supremacy The dancer can now skillfully uses her Tessen to block attacks! Now she can block attacks that deal 5 HP or less (because attacks stronger than that are too strong for her fan to block), melee and ranged alike. She can't completely block piercing or exploding attacks, but the fan's defensive force can halves the attack's power when it gets to her, if that attack is blockable (if she gets hit by a piercing 5 HP attack, she'll only lose 3 HP). Can only block attacks when in Melee mode. ''Price: 500$ on Medium ''Kagami no Tessen Now her Tessen is made from an extremely reflective surface! Now, it'll be able to reflect non-physical attacks that deal 15 HP damage back at the bloons, whether the Tessen is thrown (Ranged mode) or is held (Melee mode)! When reflected, the attack will deal x HP/layer damage to normal bloons and can pierce through 10 bloons if it's not a piercing attack, and will deal 10x HP damage to MOAB Class Bloons, with x being the amount of damage it'll inflict on a tower. ''Price: 1100$ on Medium ''Fubuki no Tessen Now the Tessen is made from some sort of really hard ice (ask Hate)! Thus, it'll freezes every bloons on contact, and it can pierce through infinite bloons (doesn't work with MOAB Class Bloons)! Oh, and it can now block 10-HP damage physical attacks instead of just 5, because this ice is harder than steel (Hate, what have you done?)!! Plus, after a bullet is blocked, it'll become ice and drops because of the tessen's low temperature. So if you have a Monkey Scientist nearby, then between rounds, you can combine each 25-HP-damage worth of frozen projectiles into a 5-HP ice armor! ''Price: 2000$ on Medium ''Battle Dancing '(Requires Dual Tessen to be bought first!)' So... have you ever seen fan dances? Good. Now imagine a move is one attack. What does it mean? It means EPIC COMBO TIME! When stuck inside the dancer's epic combo, there's no way out for the bloons! Once the dancer targets a bloon, she'll initiate a super-long combo that will constantly damage that bloon and traps that bloon in place until the bloon's dead or the combo ends! Oh, and if any other bloons gets into her combo when she's performing her dance, that bloon will get affected too, so basically she can be a constant blockade! (But, she can only accompany 5 bloons/blimps at a time). The average move rate in her dance is 7 moves/seconds, and after the dance she'll take a break for 3 seconds before doing another combo. Here're the moves in her combo: *Moves 1-5: Deals 1 HP/layer damage *Move 6: Breaks 1 AD, or deals 2 HP/layer damage if the attacked bloon doesn't have AD. *Moves 7-12: Deals 1 HP/layer damage *Moves 13: Deals 2 HP/layer damage together with a shockwave that deals 1 HP/layer damage *Moves 14-24: Deals 1 HP/layer damage *Move 25: Breaks 2 AD, or deals 4 HP/layer damage *Moves 26-30: Deals 2 HP/layer damage *Move 31: Breaks 2 AD (or 4 HP/layer damage), together with a shockwave that breaks 1 AD (or 2 HP/layer damage) *Move 32-40: Deals 2 HP/layer damage *Moves 41-49: Deals 3 HP/layer damage *Move 50: Deals 4 HP/layer damage, together with a shockwave that sends the bloons backwards a bit and slow them down by 50% for 5 seconds. (doesn't work with MOAB Class Bloons) Also, this upgrade is only for Melee mode. ''Price: 7500$ on Medium Path 2 ''Dual Tessen She will now have 2 Tessens, which means she'll throw 2 tessens when in Ranged mode, and her attack speed will be doubled in Melee mode. ''Price: 600$ on Medium. ''Fan Dancer She now attacks so beautifully, like a real dancer, so that if she's in any monkey's range, he/she will be motivated by her "dance", and will attack 10% faster, as well as having a 2 popping power boost. If she's in any Idol Monkey's range, it'll be 15% and 3 popping power instead. Only work with organic, conscious monkeys! ''Price: 2500$ on Medium ''Dancing Wind Now, any bloon that gets hit by the Tessen will get blown back by the strong wind it creates! Works with either attack mode. She'll also attack 50% faster because she can manipulate the wind to makes it easier for her to handle the Tessen's movements, and because upgrade = better skillz. ''Price: 2800$ on Medium ''Kamikaze no Tessen ''Special Ability: Creates a tornado around herself, then that tornado will slowly gets bigger and bigger until it wobbles the whole screen. Every bloons (except MOAB Class Bloons) caught in the tornado will be blown around the track, which practically freezes them, and they'll be get cut by 1 HP/layer per 0.1 seconds. The tornado lasts for 20 seconds. Afterwards, the bloons will be sent back to their former position. Cooldown: 80 seconds. Price: 8500$ on Medium Trivia *The Tessen is a kind of Japanese war fan. *"Kagami no Tessen" means "Mirror war fan" *"Fubuki no Tessen" means "Snowstorm war fan" *"Kamikaze no Tessen" means "War fan of the Godly Wind" *The Battle Dancing upgrade is a reference to a trope *In my fanfic Eternal Wars, her name is Odori Kazeki, a high-ranking warrior and royal dancer of Japana. **"Odori" means "dance", "kaze" means "wind", and "ki" means something like "essence" **So the Dancing Wind upgrade is also pretty much her name translated. *The Battle Dancing upgrade is so far the only upgrade that requires an upgrade on another path to be bought first *This clip is the inspiration behind this Meta07 (talk) 16:10, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Conception Gallery